carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheat mode
The cheat mode is a special mode in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II, belonging to the edit mode. While in it, the player can activate several miscellaneous cheats. Overview While this mode is in effect, pressing the 0 - 9 keys, in combination with the Alt, Caps Lock, Ctrl and Shift keys, will activate a certain powerup. This is more accessible than having to type its cheat code string. The key combinations for the powerups can be found on the powerups pages. In addition to activating powerups, this mode also allows certain keys to perform certain actions. Special functions The special actions that can be performed are: Both games *'F5': Instantly repairs the player's car. However, this doesn't grant the player the instant repair powerup, but rather, it's just a function with the same effect. This can be noticed because the function shows "Instant repair", rather than "Instant repair!". *'F6': Toggles between vulnerability modes. Carma and Carma2 have different combinations. *'F8': (Un)freezes the timer, like the timer frozen powerup. Although, this is just a function that does the same, but it's not the powerup itself. Specially because returning time to normal will display "Timer thawed out" as opposed to "Timer thaw!". *'F10': Increments the lap counter by one and sets the checkpoint counter to 1. *'F11': Grants the player 5000 credits. *'Shift+F8': Toggles shadows on and off. *'Shift+F10': Increments the checkpoint counter by one. *'Shift+F11': Takes 5000 credits away from the player. *'Ctrl+F8': Toggles between solid and translucent shadows. Carmageddon *'F7': Adds 30 seconds to the timer, provided it's not frozen. *'F12': Cycles through external views of all cars on the race. The vulnerability modes are just vulnerable and invulnerable. Carmageddon II *'Ctrl+F5': Maxes out all APO. This isn't like collecting the powerups, though. There are several combinations of vulnerability modes: *'No damage': The player's car cannot be damaged. The car's structure can still be bent, trashed, cut, etc. Due to a glitch, collecting an invulnerability powerup will make the game ignore the fact that the current mode is no damage. This mode is the most preferred by players because they can't cause damage to their machine, and can't be wasted, but can still enjoy the crushing. *'No crushage': The player's car structure cannot be damaged. This means that smacking against a wall will not change the car's shape. However, the car still suffers body part damage, and the player can be wasted, with the car's aspect still perfect. *'No damage no crushage': Combines the two above. The car cannot suffer any kind of damage. *'No wastage': The player's car still suffers damage and crushing of the structure, but no matter what, it cannot be wasted. If the player receives enough damage to waste the car, the explosion will still appear, but the race will not end and damage can be repaired. *'No damage no wastage': Combines those two. It's essentially the same thing as no damage, seeing as the car needs to suffer damage to be wasted. *'No crushage no wastage': Combines those two. The player's car cannot be wasted, and the structure cannot change, but the body parts can still be crushed. *'No damage no crushage no wastage': Combines all modes. It's the same as no damage no crushage, seeing as the car needs to be damaged to be wasted. *'Fully vulnerable': Carma2's default mode. Like it says, all damage is received normally, the car can get crushed and the player can be wasted. See also *Edit mode *Options mode *Accessories mode Category:Cheats Category:Technical data